


Adventures of the Mind-Reading Binoculars

by Mystery0028



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Mind-Reading Binoculars, The USA loves his big bro, based of that one comic strip where Japan looks into Italy's mind and is scarred, crack/humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery0028/pseuds/Mystery0028
Summary: Countries and their adventures with Mind-Reading Binoculars.Starting with--England (1-?)Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the show Hetalia. Tis owned by Himaruya Hidekazu.Based of that one comic strip where Japan looks into Italy's mind and is scarred.





	Adventures of the Mind-Reading Binoculars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom. It is an attempt at humor.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Italics- England's thoughts  
> Bold-USA's thoughts  
> Bold and Italics- Liechtenstein's thoughts

_I got these binoculars from Japan. They're an invention of his and are supposed to allow the people that use them to read others' minds. Japan told me he used them and got horribly scarred. I wonder who he used them on?_

England peers around.

_I've already used them on a few people yesterday and I've got the expected results. Liechtenstein adores Switzerland, Spain can't think of anything but how adorable his baby Romano is, and Ireland hates my guts. Nothing new. Who should I use these on next?_

_America! I can use these on him! And he's coming here to talk to me! Perfect. I wonder what he is thinking of? Probably that Hamburger that he's eating. Let's see...._

England lifts his binoculars up just as America comes over.

"Hey Artie! Want to go watch a movie after the meeting?"

**Hey!! It's Arthur!! My big brother!! He's so cool!! I really, really, REALLY hope that he agrees to go to the movies with me. I love spending time with him. His stories are so cool!! He was a pirate once!! That's so cool you know!! He was a huge empire once, you know!! I can't believe that he is my big brother!! I am so happy that he spends time with me even after my Revolution......blah, blah, blah......brother......blah, blah, blah......socool......**

_He looks like a happy puppy._ England thinks fondly.

_But wait where have I seen this before?_

 

 

> Liechtenstein and Switzerland are sitting in the lobby of the hotel, after a long grueling day at ~~utterly pointless~~  very important World Meetings. Switzerland is drinking coffee and reading a book, while Liechtenstein is resolutely knitting a light, red sweater.
> 
> **_Big Bruder Basch is a very nice bruder! He does so much for me, takes care of me very well, and helps me run my country. He is so experienced! Of course he is, he is much older than me and knows the word better. It is only right that I pay him back for all he does for me! I really hope he likes this sweater I'm making for him as a gift! I am so glad that he is my big bruder!!_ **

 

 

_This is how Liechtenstein thinks of Switzerland! To think that America and Liechtenstein think the same way. Whatever has the world come to?_

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't actually read much of Hetalia cause I couldn't find the complete manga or web-comic and so whatever I have read comes from social media such as Pinterest. In the anime, I don't remember if such a thing ever happened, and I can't actually remember what the name of the comic strip I took inspiration from is. So if I have copied anyone else's material please notify me! (Because I can't possibly be the only one to get this idea.)
> 
> Also please review! I accept criticism as I am a very amateur writer and I need to improve.


End file.
